1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display panel including the same, and more particularly, to a polarizing plate formed with an antistatic film for preventing the formation of stains caused by the generation of static electricity and a liquid crystal display panel including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the application range of a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been extended because of its good lightweight, thin, low-power drive, full color and high resolution characteristics. Such an LCD has been used in a computer, a notebook computer, PDA, a telephone, TV, an audio/video device, and the like. The LCD is used to adjust an amount of light transmitted in accordance with image signals applied to a number of control switches arrayed in a matrix form and then display desired images on an LCD panel. Since such an LCD is not self-luminescent, it needs a light source such as a backlight and polarizing plates are attached to both surfaces of the LCD panel.
A conventional polarizing plate includes a polarizer, a protection film for protecting the polarizer, an adhesive, a surface protection film and a release film.
Static electricity is generated due to the generation of static charge when a protection film and a release film are peeled off from surfaces of a polarizing plate to attach the polarizing plate onto a substrate of a liquid crystal display panel. At this time, electrostatic stains are formed on the substrate since the generated static electricity is electrically charged to the substrate of the liquid crystal display panel. While inspecting the liquid crystal display panel, the electrostatic stains serve as noises and deteriorate the inspection accuracy.